Konna ni chikaku de
by Blue March
Summary: "Me llamo Riza Hawkeye y soy un ángel de la guarda. Me he...enamorado de mi protegido. ¿Podría existir el amor...entre un ángel y un humano? Suena ridículo, ¿verdad?  ...  Estoy tan cerca de él...siempre lo he estado" Universo alternativo, Royai.
1. Prólogo

Me llamo Riza Hawkeye, y tengo 20 años angelicales que equivalen a 200 años humanos. Sí, soy un ángel, concretamente: un ángel de la guarda.

Los reinos de los cielos en los que habitamos están divididos en cuatro: Taraúnn, Güraún, Yammaún y Laphaún. En Taraúnn se encuentran los ángeles novicios. Allí se les define el oficio que van a emprender: ángel de la guarda, ángel de guerra. Los ángeles de guerra son entrenados en Güraún, mientras que nosotros en Laphaún. Los ángeles de guerra se dedican a luchar en las guerras civiles que se desatan en nuestros reinos. Por mucho que los humanos nos vean como criaturas de Dios que nunca pelean ni se enfadan, se equivocan totalmente. Laphaún está en guerra constantantemente con Yammaún. Yammaún es donde se encuentran los ángeles desterrados. Las tierras de Yammaún son desiertas y lo más secas posibles. El cielo es negro y espeso. No hay ni una sola brizna de hierba ni absolutamente ninguna ráfaga de viento fresco. Todo allí es negro y monótono. Esa región fue abandonada por nuestros antepasados hace siglos...y ahora se utiliza para castigar a los pecadores que no cumplen las leyes de nuestro creador. A los ángeles desterrados, con el tiempo, se les vuelven negras las alas, y su piel pasa de ser suave a ser áspera al tacto. Otro sinónimo para éstos es: "demonios".

Cuando los ángeles de la guarda cumplen los 18 años se les escoge un protegido. Nosotros estamos junto a él desde que nace hasta la muerte. Todos los humanos tienen su propio ángel de la guarda, pero por supuesto, no lo pueden ver. A no ser...que el ángel establezca contacto físico con el humano, si eso ocurriera éste podría verlo. Que un humano vea a un ángel es una grave infracción que lleva al destierro.

Los ángeles estamos entrenados para no tener sentimientos, solamente para hacer lo que nuestra raza ha hecho durante generaciones, una y otra vez. Pero...¿podría existir el amor...entre un ángel y un humano? Muchos dirían que es imposible. Pero...yo me he enamorado de un humano: de mi protegido, Roy Mustang. Cuando él nació...simplemente observé impasible su rostro mientras el lloraba. Vi como crecía, como disfrutaba y como aprendía. He estado contemplando su vida hasta hoy. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Que un ángel se enamore de alguien como él, simplemente es ridículo. Pero todos los días que lo veo, siento una opresión en el pecho y cómo sube la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Las mejillas me empiezan a arder y el corazón me late muy rápido. Obviamente, es amor, ¿no? Ese sentimiento es doloroso, sobretodo por ser lo que soy. Veo cómo sale con chicas, cómo las besa. Sufro mucho. Hay noches en las que realmente deseo tener contacto físico con él para que sepa que existo, para que sepa todo lo que le amo y siento hacia él. Estoy tan cerca de él, siempre lo he estado y ni siquiera sabe que he estado a su lado fielmente desde que nació. Esto es horrible, aún peor cada día. No quiero sufrir, pero tampoco quiero olvidarme de él. ¿Dios, qué debería hacer...?

* * *

_De momento un bonito prólogo narrado por Riza. Bueno, sinceramente, todo el fic será narrado por Riza. La idea me vino a la cabeza por una canción...creo que el título del fanfic ya descubre que canción es xD. Disfruten~_

_Disclaimer: Ni Fullmetal ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa._

_Lullaby.  
_


	2. Smiles

_~ [Konna ni chikaku de...] _

_ [Tan cerca de ti...]_

_**

* * *

**_

** I **

**_L_**legó la noche. El día que se avecinaba sería el cumpleaños de Roy Mustang: cumplía 25 años. Observé como dormía, parecía tener un sueño agradable. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en mi melancólico rostro. Alargué el brazo, quería, aunque fuese solamente una vez, acariciarle la mejilla. Pero justo antes de rozarle me detuve, podría ser desterrada. Así que, reitiré la mano y mis labios comenzaron a temblar. Lentamente, me senté en el suelo. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, de rabia, dolor y tristeza. Odiaba estar tan cerca de él sin poder hacer ni decir nada. No pude aguantar más, quise desahogarme. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, ahora contraído en una mueca de enorme tristeza. Lloré. Por primera vez en mi vida, lloré.

La luz se filtró por la ventana y me despertó bruscamente. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de Roy, sentada en el suelo. Al parecer, me había quedado dormida. Parpadeé varias veces y luego me levanté. El chico no estaba en su cama. Ceñuda, fui a registrar las demás habitaciones de su casa: no había ni rastro de él. Un sentimiento de angustia y nerviosismo me envolvió totalmente. Salí de la casa tan pronto como pude, y extendí mis alas. Comencé a volar, como no lo encontrara pronto cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Nuestra aura sirve para resguardar a los humanos del peligro. El poder del aura reduce las posibilidades de morir en un 30%, somos como los amuletos de la suerte de los humanos. Pero si en algún momento dejamos de estar cerca de ellos, cualquier cosa le produciría la muerte en cuestión de segundos. Es por eso que no se nos tiene permitido dormir, pero yo lo he hice y ahora he perdido de vista a mi protegido. Quería encontrarlo, no sólo por mi deber de ángel sino por temor a que algo grave le pasara.

Y allí estaba. Sólo, cruzando un paso de zebra y sonriendo despreocupadamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré un camión, oh no. En ése instante supe lo que iba a pasar y tragué saliva. Sólo podía hacer una cosa. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa...cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba encima de Roy. Le había salvado de una muerte segura. Él me miraba sin comprender y negaba con la cabeza, segurmente pensando que era un sueño. Yo sólo lo miré a los ojos, sonreí y no pude evitar abrazarle después de 25 años sintiéndome impotente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Roy Mustang.-susurré, sonriente.

* * *

Me sentía feliz...por fin podía tocar y hablar con la persona que amaba. Me daba igual que él no me correspondiera, simplemente me conformaba con que supiera de mi existencia. El brillo volvió a mis ojos, y mis alas se volvieron más espléndidas que nunca.

-¿Qué eres...?-había dicho él, tras mi aparición.

-Un ángel que ha estado protegiéndote fielmente durante 25 años...-respondí, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Él no supo como responder, solamente correspondió a mi abrazo, confuso. Alargó el brazo y tocó mis alas, quería comprobar si realmente eran de verdad y no le estaba gastando una broma pesada. Suspiré, feliz. Ojalá aquél momento hubiera durado eternamente.

De camino a su casa no paraba de mirarme entre fascinado y asustado. Y al llegar a su casa quiso someterme a un montón de preguntas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de saber como empezar. Por lo que, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, le expliqué toda esta historia. Tal y como os lo he contado a vosotros, con todo detalle y sentimiento. Al terminar, parecía que no acababa de asimilarlo todo demasiado bien. Me pareció normal, era demasiado para él. Roy abrió la boca intentando responder de alguna manera pero no salió sonido alguno de ella: antes de poder decir nada había caído sobre su cama dormido. Sonreí y me acerqué lentamente a él, por fin haría lo que siempre he querido. Me incliné suavemente y posé mis labios sobre los suyos dulcemente. Fue así como acabó la noche...

Pasaron los años y cada vez nos compenetrábamos más. Me contaba todo lo que sentía sobre las cosas que le pasaban. Yo sonreía y respondía. Con el paso de los años se fue forjando una fuerte amistad. Un humano y un ángel, siendo amigos. Eso era más que imposible, hasta hoy.

Pero fue entonces cuando llegó el día. Roy me abrazó y me susurró al oído unas palabras que hicieron lo más profundo de mi ser se estremeciera de pura felicidad.

* * *

_Éstas fueron sus palabras..._

_-En verdad, siempre te he querido. Nunca dejé de amarte._

_Un ángel y un humano, enamorados. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?_

_

* * *

_

_Corto pero bonito^^. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejen reviews si quieren lanzarme tomatazos, criticarme, etc. O elogiarme, pero creo que eso nunca pasará :D._

_Lullaby.  
_


End file.
